


Faux Pas

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Inverted [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Someone puts their foot in it.





	

The Emperor sits at the dining table, his beloved by his side. They’re entertaining many dignitaries, sharing food and drink and policy. It’s pleasant and warm, at least until the faux pas.

“Will you be extending your family soon, dear?” a matriarch asks Kylo.

“That’s a decision we make together,” his Alpha demurs, with tact.

“Oh, nonsense. The omega always gets the final say in that, child. Don’t put yourself–”

“I’m the Alpha,” Kylo says, a little stiffly.

“…you’re… what?”

Hux stops eating.

“But the Emperor…”

“Is my wonderful omega mate,” Kylo continues for them. “And we will make the decision between us. There’s no designation agenda here.”

“An omega in charge?”

“Yes. And?” Hux asks.

“It’s… It’s just…”

“Entirely normal. Omegas are just as intelligent, skilled, and charismatic as Alphas,” Kylo says.

Hux feels his heart expand five sizes. “And Kylo is right. A child is a big decision, and one we will take together. Now, do you have any more prejudice we need to address, or can we move on to the cheese and crackers?”


End file.
